


can't get enough of this puppy dog love (puppy dog filter)

by wepreachelectric (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, all around nice and wholesome for all your i want phil to get a snapchat needs, also coming out, slight making out oo, snapchat au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wepreachelectric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which phil gets a snapchat and its a little more than anyone can really handle</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't get enough of this puppy dog love (puppy dog filter)

**Author's Note:**

> ok so when y'all start ganging up on phil to get a snapchat, i return from the bloody war to deliver. i swear to god i had a dream the other night that he got a snapchat and it was the frickin cutest thing and woke up and wrote this you're welcome x

“I don’t get it,” complains Dan, peering over Phil’s shoulder, sitting behind him on Phil’s bed and watching him scroll through the vast array of snapchat filters, “like, how do they develop and design so many new things every day?”

“I don’t know,” shrugs Phil, finally deciding on a cowboy one, “that’s what makes it so magical I guess,” he says, laughing as the saloon doors on the bottom of the screen fly open, firing guns flying through it on the tiny screen.

Dan sighs and rests his chin on Phil’s shoulder and leans his head against Phil’s smiling as Phil quickly snaps a picture. “I don’t see why you still won’t download this, Dan,” he says, turning his head to look at him, “we could send each other stuff like this all day!”

Dan shakes his head at this, well, he tries, but in his position right now, it sort of looks like his head is vibrating, “We already see each other all day,” he laughs, “are you sure that you’d want to see this face even more?”

“Of course,” 

“Really?”

“Really,”

“What if I was really annoying and just sent you forty in a row of just me with that dog filter?”

“I’d save and frame each one,”

“You dork,”

Phil then turns his attention back to the phone, where he types a punny caption and then, seeing Dan grinning on his shoulder, he pauses, thumb hovering over the send button, “Do you want to move so I can take a different one for my story or,” 

Dan shrugs, “I don’t care, you look cute here,” he punctuates this with a quick peck to Phil’s neck, “just do it,”

“Thanks Shia Labeouf,”

“Shut up you wanker,”

Phil hums, turning around and throws his arms over Dan’s shoulders dropping a quick kiss to Dan’s lips. It’s short and sweet and makes him close his eyes and lean forward to rest his forehead against Phil’s. “What was that for?”

“What?” Phil questions, raising his eyebrows teasingly, “Can’t I kiss you?”

“Mmm,” Dan hums, thinking, “no, you need a reason,”

“Is you looking nice a good enough reason?”

“I’ll think about it,”

“Will you, now”

Dan laughs, leaning in again for another kiss, their mouths fitting together perfectly, like clockwork. Dan pulls away quickly however, laughing, “I guess that was a good enough reason,”

“Ah, thanks hon,” Phil sighs jokingly, flopping backwards so that he’s lying sprawled out on his bed, “I was getting worried that I’d never get to kiss you again without having a better reason other than you’re my boyfriend and I can just do that whenever I want to,”

Dan flops down right next to Phil, “That’s a valid reason too,”

“Oh thank God,” he rolls over on his side to get a better look at the younger, “and you seriously don’t care about my putting that on the story?” 

The only Dan, which Phil could remember was a cautious, shut-off Dan, although, he corrects himself, Dan’s been so much more  _ open _ lately. It’s little things like a nonchalant comment on how adorable he finds the fact that Phil is a Hufflepuff or too cute for some bloody magnetic gauges. It’s just the little things that Dan does to open himself up that just makes Phil feel so… 

He rolls over on top of Dan, his elbows resting on either side of the other’s face. Phil’s face is just hovering over Dan’s. “Hey,” the younger breathes, gazing up at Phil with eyes full of fond.

Phil leans down, not even an inch and Dan’s already stopped him with a hand covering his approaching face. “What’s this for?” he laughs,

“Mmm,” Phil mumbles through the slender fingers, which are making it quite hard to speak considering how they’re pressed up against his mouth, “m’proud of you,”

Dan rolls his eyes and moves his hand, wiping it on Phil’s shoulder, “Guess that’s oka-- mmph!” He’s interrupted by a smiling and warm Phil. 

It’s almost by instinct now, how they do this; one of them leaning in, all warm and amorous, then, Dan’s got his arms around Phil’s neck and tugging him closer until they’re both a hot and happy mess of limbs and kissing and gross. 

Not that either of them would ever consider “them” gross, but the lovey-dovey eyes and hip nudges whenever they see the other, the way they literally finish each other’s sentences, or the way they’re always together, never apart.

It’s more gross in a way that’s just so intimate in a way that makes those around them sometimes feel like an awkward third wheel when they all get together, but that’s besides the point. 

The point however, is how Dan’s lips are ever slightly chapped and it’s maddening how they catch just so on Phil’s, and he captures the burnette’s lower lip between his teeth, pulling on it gently, making the younger moan softly.

Dan pulls away for a moment, and touches his forehead to the elder’s, “I love you, you know,”

Phil smiles, shaking his head, “Yeah, I know, can we get back to kissing you now?”  
Dan laughs, nodding and leaning up again, and tilting his head back, just slightly, to expose his neck, as Phil moves lower to kiss below his jaw. 

And, somehow, a lone picture in a story remains, not forgotten, but so similar to ones taken and saved, in private, it seems a waste now, to hide them from anyone else.

It doesn’t matter anymore, they figure, this is the way things are, and those who don’t like it can probably eat a dick.

 

***

Phil, it turns out, really enjoys this whole concept of snapchat. No, he’s not addicted, not by any means. He likes to consider himself as more of a “casual chatter” he snaps a selfie with a filter, or of a ticket stub at the movies once in awhile for the fans to ogle over in his story, but that’s it. 

He isn’t like some of his friends, (he hopes!) who capture their entire day on this app, stopping only to pull out another camera and daily-vlog.

Phil doesn’t daily-vlog.

Also, he can’t capture his entire day, it’s boring. He’s either doing nothing or doing nothing with Dan, or recording a video, sometimes with Dan, sometimes not.

However, some days his hair looks really nice, or something funny just happened, and it’s so much easier to talk than it is to type it into a language-constricting tweet. Other days, he walks into the lounge, or the kitchen, or on the tube and Dan says something funny, or stupid, or cute and he makes him repeat it, smiling at the way the younger rolls his eyes  and retells the joke with a smirk and a fair amount of hand motions. He doesn’t mind though, he never has.

On other days still, there’s a cool new filter and it’s shown with a slightly crooked video with just a sliver of Phil’s face showing from where he’s flopped down onto Dan’s side, thrusting his phone in front of Dan’s computer, obscuring his view and forcing him to focus on  _ this _ instead. Dan always complies however, smiling, and talking and raising his eyebrows, making faces and a fool of himself to make the filters work--and his boyfriend laugh.

Once, Dan joked that this account was more like a “joint account”, “It’s like the gaming channel,” he explains, “we both wanted one so we just do it together.” Dan shrugs, like he’s just accepted it, and Phil knows that he has, and, he’s seen the tweets and comments, replies and whole new tumblr blogs formed just to dedicate themselves solely to this wonderful gift of the “Phan snapchat”. 

They were thinking it too.

Phil’s thinking about how he likes it when Dan uses the puppy filter, so he sets off around the flat looking for him to force him into supplying him with his daily dose of “puppy Dan.”

He finds Dan in the kitchen rooting through the cabinets looking for a snack. Without even looking up, he gives Phil a sweet, “Babe, I know you’re in here looking to get me to use that damn puppy filter again, but I’m starving.”

Phil stands, frozen in place in a state of awe, first that Dan must be a psychic, how did he know when he walked in and how did he know what he wanted, and second that now he doesn’t get a puppy-filter Dan today. “But,”

“Phil, love,” Dan starts, leaning back to look around the cabinet door, “do we have any more Doritos?”

Phil huffs a “Next cabinet over,” and stomps out of the kitchen to go and pout somewhere else. His stomping gets louder as he hears the other having a nice little chuckle over this.

Asshole.

 

***

Dan finds himself one night, or morning at 3 a.m. on a blog solely dedicated to screenshots and video clips from Phil’s snapchat. 

There’s a lot of stuff here, and Dan realizes, maybe, just maybe him and Phil, mostly Phil has a  _ slight _ addiction to this new app. God, he thinks, we should have never given into this peer pressure.

It's a joint account. But then, everything of theirs is beginning to look something like that isn’t it? They run a joint gaming channel, joint April Fool’s pranks, joint fans, who usually fall on the “I love both of you” spectrum, swaying from him to Phil as they develop even more of a style unique to them. They’ve got their joint apartment and shared spotify, they run a radio show together and even an entire theatrical stage tour, for Pete’s sake. What’s one more thing to share between the two of them?

But now, on this blog all about their joint snapchat, Dan’s come to realize something, he likes the puppy filter. He saves this one onto his laptop.

There’s more though, there seems to be just endless clips of the two of them being just grossly domestic. They’re not even catering to the “phanservice” or whatever he said that one time in a liveshow, this is just how they are. The first video is a bleary eyed Dan who’s fallen asleep, upright on the sofa, a bowl of lucky charms in his lap. Phil, off-camera, is nudging him gently with his foot telling him to wake up or they’ll never be able to finish rewatching Parysite at this rate!

Dan smiles at the memory, shivering for a moment as the feeling of still cold cereal slopped all over his lap as he jolted awake. 

The next one is of him, standing outside the bathroom door. You can hear Phil caterwauling “Formation” by Béyonce, inside. Dan is centered in the shot trying not to laugh, and obviously not succeeding, a few choice snickers coming out. He raises his eyebrows to the camera and then it ends a moment later. 

What? Everyone already knew he sung in the shower.

Besides, Béyonce’s new album is nice, a little less so when attempted to be covered by a faltering tenor.

Everything on here is just so damn domestic and it’s making Dan’s heart clench in his chest.  _ Just how long, _ he wonders,  _ have we been acting like we’re a fucking married couple? _

The funny thing is, Dan doesn’t really remember when he stopped caring about when it stopped mattering that the entire internet could see how close and comfortable they were together, it just happened. One day he’s firing back at an ask on tumblr and the next he’s literally uploading a picture of the two of them sitting in his bed together one night watching Avengers.

Dan stops scrolling a moment as he happens upon the picture in question and can’t help but grin to himself. The entire shot is completely centered on Phil’s sticker-littered keyboard, the light from its screen casting a gentle light on the two of them so you can just make out their pajama-clad legs pressed together and the tips of Phil’s fingers just visible as they ghost along Dan’s thigh.

Their twitters and blogs were filled with questions of “What’s going on with you two?” and “OMG WTF ASDFKL???” Both types of responses were silenced with a simple “omg me and phil just watched avengers for like the 400th time last night someone send help.”

On this happy note, Dan closes his laptop, standing up and wincing as he hears nearly every major bone in his legs and spine crack. Then, he shuts off the lights, and flies down the hallway and diving into the comfort of his bed and the soft glow of the fairy lights around the headboard and-- “Mmmmph!” 

Dan jumps about four feet into the air, scrambling around until he’s sitting on his heels and laughs.  _ He literally dove straight into Phil’s side.  _ “Sorry, love,” he whispers as he makes his way under the covers, sighing as Phil turns over and cuddles up next to him, “didn’t see you there,”

“You idiot,” Phil mumbles into the worn cotton of Dan’s t-shirt, “m’always either here or in mine and m’now ‘m in here,”

Dan shakes his head as the other’s breathing evens out to the tell-tale evenness of sleep and closes his eyes and does the same.

 

***

It’s late, once again in the flat, and tonight is being spent like so many others, in Phil’s bed, they’re lying, Dan snuggled up against Phil’s side, his face tucked in the crook of the elder’s neck. There’s something playing softly on the television, but neither is really paying attention as it plays. From the show, someone mentions cake, and Phil thinks dumbly for a second that maybe this is a rerun of the Great British Bakeoff, but maybe he’s wrong. 

He glances at the brunette, half asleep, and half on top of Phil himself, and smiles, hoping to keep this memory for a very long time. A curious mix of emotion between blissfully happy, and just slightly deliriously tired. Phil grabs his phone from the bedside table, and snaps a picture, the screen flashing white for a moment to illuminate them. He hits the “save” button and hesitates over the one to “send to story” when Dan reaches up, his thumb almost missing the button. 

“There,” he mumbles, “took you long enough,”

Phil smiles again, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Dan’s head, before turning off the TV.  He hears Dan mutter something like “duck it,” and lets out a sigh-laugh.

Duck it.

**Author's Note:**

> that ending was so cheesy omg.  
> also tysm for reading! it would mean so much if you could reblog on [my blog](http://www.notdeadimwriting.tumblr.com)  
> and maybe leave a cheeky little something in the tags or maybe even follow?? my blog is so so close to 150 so every person counts! as always your comments and feedback are entirely welcome! 
> 
> (also i will take prompts for new fics in any way you can find possible to contact me to tell me of them!)
> 
> -abby <3


End file.
